cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Grundy
Corey Grundy is a professional wrestler signed to New-WWE's Raw brand, where he is currently one-half of the Raw Tag Team Champions. DCO Career The first appearance of Corey Grundy was in the form of a titantron posted on DCO's Youtube channel on July 2nd, 2013. Despite having been under contract since then, it would take until April 16th, 2015, for Grundy to make his in-ring debut, taking part in a 32-Man Battle Royal for the then-vacant DCO World Heavyweight Championship. He was the 9th entrant, and lasted an impressive amount of time before getting eliminated by the Alabama Yokel, Tim Hutto. He would later appear in a triple threat match at DCO Total Recall 2, facing Kage and Craven Moorehead to determine a number one contender for the DCO Television Championship. Much like in the battle royal, Grundy came up short once more, this time suffering a pinfall loss at the hands of Moorehead. In May 2016, Grundy participated in a battle royal at DCO Presents The Sloppy End of My Fuckstick to determine the next number one contender for the DCO World Championship in yet another losing effort. His luck would turn around mere hours later when he competed in a second battle royal, this time with the DCO Television Title on the line. Grundy emerged victorious, capturing the TV Title by last eliminating Hungry Hungry Mellencamp with the help of D'Lo Brown and Lips Dolittle. His reign would come to a swift end in the early hours of the following day, at DCO Cheeseburger in Paradise, where he lost the title to Craven Moorehead following a suspicious fast count by the ref. He would not remain empty handed for long, as he won the TV Title back from Moorehead in a street fight. Grundy would later join forces with Lips Dolittle to try and capture the DCO Tag Team Championship from Rooster Lovesauce and Cunt Maxwell, but the duo came up short. Grundy would successfully defend his title against Meat Grinder Mike in a long, grueling battle at DCO Undefeatable, and ended up dropping it to Hungry Hungry Mellencamp a show later at DCO Brawl at the Mall (in a match that also included Craven Moorehead and Meat Grinder Mike). After losing the TV Title for the second time, Corey set his sights on DCO's richest prize, the DCO World Championship. He would challenge for the gold at DCO Presents Celine Dion's Greatest Hits, facing then-champion Distance Riley, Craven Moorehead, and Rooster Lovesauce. Grundy came up short in the match, and Riley went on to retain his title. This would mark the end of Grundy's DCO run, as he did not appear at the subsequent event, and was called up to New-WWE's main roster shortly afterward. New-WWE On August 3rd, 2016, it as announced that Grundy had been called up to New-WWE alongside Rip Beefgnaw and Rosetta. Grundy will be paired with Beefgnaw (now renamed Rip Grundy) as his kayfabe brother in a tag team on Raw to strengthen its tag division. At Summerslam X Grundy have his first match teaming with Rip Grundy as they defeated The Nuevo Conquistadors. At Clash of Champions Rip and Corey Grundy were defeated by the The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) for the vacant Raw Tag Team Championship. At Hell in a Cell 8 Grundy Brothers was unsuccessful at winning the Raw Tag Team Championship against The New Day. On Raw, The Grundys defeated The Nuevo Conquistadors to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. The Grundys would lose the title to Jacob Cass & Apollo Crews on Raw. Finishers and Signature Moves * Spiral Powerbomb * Blue Thunder Bomb Championships & Accomplishments * DCO ** DCO Television Championship (2 times) * New-WWE ** Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Rip Grundy Themes "Delirious" by Jim Johnston Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:Dory Funk Jr. Gym Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Alumni